Augustus Octavius (Earth-70709)
History Early Life Augustus was born to an Italian mother and American father in Anaheim, California, USA. Augustus wasn't born alone, he had a sister, currently Augustus forgot his name due to slight amnesia. Augustus' parents are very tender-loving towards he and his sister. Under their care, Auguster grew up to become a good boy and smart child, while his sister grew up to become a kind and careful girl. Augustus impressed his parents a lot by doing lots of things in his school that made him won many competitions. Augustus had also been raised by his mother to be a devout Christian follower. Augustus had also dreamed of being a scientist when he grew up. Teen Life When Augustus entered high school, many were impressed by his intellect. Augustus also developed a likeness towards many school subjects, mostly physics and biology, as well as mathematics and social sciences. Quickly, Augustus became his high school's "competition weapon". At one point, in a competition of science, he nearly won the prize of the competition, not until a sudden mistake happened during his experiment, which damaged his eyes and "destroyed" his vision, until he wore a pair of green experimental glasses that served as Augustus' new "natural good eyes". However, this experiment later makes Augustus interested more in future experiments, and robotics. The Lab Octopus When Augustus advanced to his adulthood, he quickly, without any kind of job-finding, was immediately recruited into a science corporation by a senior scientist. Augustus was immediately recruited because his intellect was widely known by that time. He became a genius there and was nicknamed "Mr. Octopus" or just Octopus due to his nature of work that can accomplish many things all at once, which is like an "Octopus" with multiple arms. Augustus, due to his "Octopus" nickname, then invented the "Octopus" of his nickname, literally. Octavius invented a harness that is worn at the back that has 4 mechanical "Octopus" arms that have many great capabilities. After this, the "Octopus harness" was widespreadly known to the public and Augustus was awarded with a trophy of the year's scientist. Many people and some politicians said that this Octopus harness could be used for military purposes. However, Augustus proposed that the harness wasn't for anything, rather than a help for construction works, although Augustus did see a potential for military uses for the harness. Falling Down Insane With the Octopus However, months after the public press release of the Octopus harness and the statement that the harness could be used for military purposes, suddenly Octavius fell into madness. Words of the harness for being used for military purposes always rings in his mind and head, and finally, makes Augustus insane. Augustus also got more insane when he heard of his family's tragic death, being gunned down by Yakuza members when having a holiday in Japan. Augustus, then modified his harness to become really "militaristic" in use in order to show the world if they use it for military purposes, and how much fatalities will cause if they used it for that kind of purpose. Octavius then began to commit atrocities, criminal works, and other law-breaking acts with his Octopus harness. Until then, Octavius was then defeated by the military by exploiting a weak point on the harness' back, which is still exposed to conventional attacks. And then, Augustus was imprisoned in Riker's Island while his harness is kept in the Pentagon. A Surprise Augustus then recovered from his insanity after some months being imprisoned in Riker's Island. He never got any isolation during his imprisonment there, but he felt isolated himself, only befriendin with some other prisoners there like Augustus himself. Only one day, a surprise fell down to Augustus. Unexpectedly, the famous super-hero, Omni-Man, visited Augustus' cell. Augustus was surprised by Omni-Man's arrival, and Omni-Man sat down and talked with him for a while, until a statement surprised Augustus, as well as the surprise that his Octopus harness was seen again in front of his eyes. Omni-Man stated that he is recruiting members for the Superhuman Service Agency's Second Division. Augustus, then gets surprised even more that he is the first one to be seen as a candidate for the Second Division due to his invention and intellect. Omni-Man then stated that he is chosen to be the member of the Second Division, and was allowed to use the Octopus harness for good. Augustus was happy due to this, but cries in happiness after Omni-Man said that he was choosen for the Second Division's leader. Then, Augustus was fitted with an outfit that the SSA made for him as the team leader, and then equipped himself with a newly upgraded Octopus harness of his, and became the leader for the SSA's Second Division. Powers and Abilities Augustus has no special powers. However, Augustus has several notable and special abilities. Augustus is very smart and a natural born genius. Also, his genius level is surprisingly superhuman ''by levels, although currently only demonstrated by his making, concepting and completing his Octopus harness, more can be found in the future. Augustus is also a good engineer, playing a part in the Octopus harness making. However, Augustus isn't really a good hand to hand combatant and relies on his Octopus harness' tentacles for offensive uses. But, Octavius has mastered the way to combat enemies with his harness' tentacles. The harness gives Octavius the main powers, and these are the capabilities of it: *'Tentacles: 'Octavius' harness isn't just nicknamed as Octopus for nothing. The harness is equipped with 4 electronic tentacles made of metal. These tentacles are attached to the center of the harness that takes form of some kind of electronic "mine-like" thing attached to Octavius' back. Each of these tentacles have 3 pincers, as seen at the picture above in the infobox. The tentacles are powered by the central harness through electricity, so both the tentacles and harness are vulnernable to EMP. However, if the tentacles lose electricity power supplies from the central harness, it has another alternative power source, or power sources, which are solar energy as well as water, and an emergency electric generator placed inside the tentacles to supply their power. Unlike the real Earth-616 or mainstream Doctor Octopus, Augustus does not control these tentacles psionically, but controls it using a special device placed on his glasses that has a link with the central harness to move the tentacles using internet or Wi-Fi. The glasses can command the tentacles to do what Octavius wants to, and the harness will move the tentacles. The power of the central harness to the tentacles can last up to 6 years, but vulnernable to electricity-distrupting things, such as EMP or other things. Sometimes, water can also damage the electricity power supply, even harming Augustus himself due to the static charge. If the harness is down, the tentacles are also down and Augustus has no defense at all. The tentacles, however, have these abilities and capabilities: **'Superhuman Strength: 'The tentacles are able to perform feats that require superhuman strength. The lifting weight limit of these tentacles are around 35 tons. These tentacles are also able to even harm other enhanced beings physically, even sometimes passing through some's superhuman durability. The tentacles are also strong enough to tear through metal and other weaker materials, such as wood. **'Superhuman Durability: 'The tentacles are extremely durable. This is due to the tentacles' unordinary metal used to construct these things. The tentacles are able to survive superhuman blows, as well as high temperatures, due to it's high melting temperature degree. Water does not have any effect on the tentacles, but if a water "slipped" into the tentacles, it will turn off the emergency electric generator in the tentacles that acted as an alternative power source for the tentacles in case the central harness couldn't supply anymore electric power. **'Telescoping: 'Like the mainstream tentacles, these tentacles are also able to contract for a longer reach. However, unlike the mainstream version, these tentacles, at full contraction, can extend longer, for 40 feet in length. **'Superhuman Striking Force: 'These tentacles, like the mainstream version, can strike at a superhuman force. The striking force of these tentacles are furtherly increased by it's superhuman strength of the tentacles. At default, these tentacles strike at the force of a high-speed hammer swing. While at full force, they strike at the force of a rapid construction drill and a jackhammer. The force itself is strong enough to shatter bricks and weaken metals. **'Travelling Uses: 'The pincers of the tentacles enable Augustus to climb and scale through objects, such as walls or buildings. Not just that, the tentacles are able to "walk" by two, leaving the other two tentacles inactive or stand by. If all four tentacles are used for "walking" the full speed is 60 miles/hour while the speed is 30 miles/hour if using two tentacles. **'Laser Blast: '''Each of the tentacles have a red "hole" at the center of them. These "holes" can shoot out laser blasts, either a big blast, or just a concentrated small blast for more specific uses. The bigger blast is weaker than the small blast, though, but can incinerate the target the tentacles aimed at. The smaller blast, however, can pierce through steel easily. Personality During his childhood, Octavius is a good, optimistic, kind-hearted and loyal boy. Augustus also does not felt any problems if he had to help someone, if they need it. That personality stayed until Augustus was a teen. When he's an adult, Augustus is a quick-witted, smart and full-minded person, as well as a warm-hearted person. However, when he suffered insanity, Octavius is a maniac, fatal, violent-loving man that uses his intellect and harness for bad uses. Later on, after he gets recruited into the SSA Second Division, his personality is the same as both his child and teen, and non-insane adult self. Trivia *Unlike some other Earth-70709 heroes that are mash-ups, Augustus, although having a different front name than the original Dr. Octopus, isn't a mash-up from other fictional existing characters. His front name, Augustus, is basically a new original name. **Octavius' front name is a homage to the famous Roman emperor, the first emperor of the Roman empire, Augustus Caesar. *This reality's version of Doctor Octopus is a bit different from the main Dr. Octopus. First, this reality's Doctor Octopus had never got any abusive childhood. Second, this reality's Dr. Octopus was only a villain for some time before becoming a hero, while the main Dr. Octopus, although now a hero, is a villain once from a long time. Third, Earth-70709 Doctor Octopus cannot control his tentacles mentally or psionically. Fourth, by default, this reality's Doctor Octopus' tentacles by default are longer than mainstream Dr. Octopus' tentacles. Fifth, this version's Doctor Octopus hasn't become Spider-Man, as what the mainstream Dr. Octopus had become Superior Spider-Man. *By history of the SSA, Augustus is the first leader of SSA (at least Secondary Division) that is not a Meta-Human. However, he is said to be an "honorary Meta-Human" due to his tentacles. *At first, the idea of this Doctor Octopus is that this reality's Doctor Octopus is a teenager. However, due to some picture problems, it is changed to a closer one to the mainstream version, but with some good history, such as no abusive childhood, etc. Category:Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Technology Interface Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Versions of Doctor Octopus Category:Super Smart Category:Former Villains Category:Engineers Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability